The Children of the Uzumaki's
by hinata-fan223
Summary: This is it'yep...no one can stop us now'...Trey and Ries are taking the chunin exams...will they pass? Along the way they meet some unexpected people and find something else that they never thought they could have. Sequal to 1st...M for later additions
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Day

Yo peeps...here is the sequel to Naruto and Hinata's Paradise

Me: Hey Ries how did you like the story?

Ries: It was pretty good Trey, but it ended in kind off a harsh tone.

Me:...Thanks...well readers...enjoy...Oh and one more thing When you see 'its thinking When you see **_' _**its Trey and Ries talking telepathically

**_Line goes here_**

Hinata walked down aisle while the organ was busy playing away. She saw Naruto was a little uncomfortable in his tux but happy none the less.

**_Line goes here_**

_Naruto's POV_

'Wow! Hinata-chan looks H-O-T hot in that dress. I wonder how Ries and Trey are doing. I hope their tuxes fit' I thought. I glanced to the door and saw them peeking out with a huge grin plastered on their faces. Hinata reached the alter and I started to get nervous.

**_Line goes here_**

_Hinata's POV_

'Naruto-kun...it's finally here...I'm so nervous but, happy oh am I soo happy!' I thought as I stepped onto the alter. I looked out to the crowd and saw only the few members that were in the Akuma-Kitsune. I also saw Trey and Ries poking their heads out waiting for their turn.

**_Line goes here_**

_Normal POV_

"Mom and Dad are so happy" Trey said

"Yep" Ries agreed **_'Come on...Get on the alter mom...'_** Ries and Trey thought. They figured out that they had a sort of "gift" that aloud them to communicate telepathically.

Trey saw that their mom had finally reached the alter **_'Ready?_**' Trey thought '**_as ready as I'll ever be'_** Ries thought back. They picked up the pillow that carried the two rings and proceeded to head down the long aisle. 'Yes, now I can get this nervousness out of the way' Naruto thought.

As soon as the twins got to Naruto and Hinata, Haruka started saying the typical "preacher at a wedding stuff". Naruto and Hinata said their vows and then said their "I do" s, Ries and Trey gave the rings to each of them. Naruto and Hinata were now a wedded couple. The whole crowd cheered and applauded as Naruto and Hinata kissed.

**_Line goes here_**

After the applauding ended, everyone made their way to the reception area. They all were seated at a long table with Naruto and Hinata on the far side. Naruto stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Attention. Attention! SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN SPEAK!" Naruto yelled and the whole group got quiet. Naruto said his "on-the-spot" speech. He wasn't ever good at speeches (unless he was fighting) so the whole time the crowd was laughing to themselves. Hinata spoke next and then let everyone eat. Naruto got the first servings and let the others follow behind him. When he was done getting his food he had four full plates. But not even one bowl of ramen.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Where did the ramen go? I know I ordered some" Naruto said confused. Hinata giggled and replied "cant you go one day without eating ramen?" He answered: "I did...and it almost killed me" Hinata giggled and pointed under the tables that held the food. Naruto looked under the tables to find massive ramen pots. "Oh my god!" Naruto said as he pulled the pots out. He got at least ten bowls of every kind of ramen there.

**_Line goes here_**

After the reception everyone said goodbye and went to their rooms, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Trey and Ries in the giant room.

"That was fun!" Ries exclaimed

"Yeah!" Trey agreed

"I'm glad you two approve" Naruto said teasingly. Naruto picked up Trey and placed him on his shoulders. Hinata picked up Ries and held him like a baby. Ries got a really intense look on his face and Trey got the same look.

"What's wrong Ries?" Hinata asked

"Huh? Oh nothing mom" Ries said **_'Trey? Does something seem out of place?_**' Ries asked **_'Yeah...I think mom and dad are hiding something' _**Trey replied

"Yeah nothing" Trey also reassured.

"Trey? Ries? Your mom and I have something to tell you" Naruto began putting Trey down. Hinata placed Ries firmly on the ground also. "Well...how to put this...you do know why we live in a cave?" Naruto asked

"Sure we do! You guys and Akio-san and Ume-san and everyone else live here. So me and Ries figured that we are different and you are protecting us" Trey said

"Also we think that you are the leaders of another hidden village" Ries piped in

"Who told you about the other villages?" Hinata asked

"Akio-san and Ume-san" Trey answered hoping he hadn't gotten then in trouble.

"Well...Hinata-chan...I guess our cover is blown" Naruto said

"Yeah...we have some smart children" Hinata agreed **_'What's going on Trey?' 'I don't know...but I think we are about to become genin' 'Yeah right'_** "Trey, Ries... You were born into the Uzimaki clan...Our clan has a special ability...the Kami-Kitsune" Hinata stated "Also...Everyone around you is part of an organization called the Akuma-Kitsune...The organization, and everyone in it are residents of The Village Hidden by Illusions. That is a village that your father made three years ago when you were only one year old. So naturally you are this village's genin" Hinata finished **_'Told you' 'Shut up'_**

"Soon there is going to be a test called the Chunin Exams. It is held in one of the other villages and this year it is in the village hidden in the leaves. You two along with another person will take part in these exams to see if you will become chunin. If you do you will make this village proud. If you don't become chunin, big deal you can take it again. So...Do you wish to take these exams?" Naruto finished. Trey and Ries had to take a second to absorb all of this information. Trey was about to answer but Ries spoke first.

"Mom, Dad..."

**_Line goes here_**

Me: Mwuhahahaha

Ries: You're such a loser. Cutting off the chapter like that

Me: So...Next chapter: The Decision and Surprising Talents. Review please


	2. Chapter 2:The Decision and Surprising

Me: Hey people…hope you liked chapter one

Ries: It would have been better if you didn't cut it off

Me: Yeah I know…I just like to build suspense

Ries: Unwanted suspense.

Me: Shut up….readers…enjoy chapter 2

**_Line goes here_**

Chapter 2: The Decision and Surprising Talents.

"Mom, Dad…Me and Trey would…enjoy…partaking in these chuunin exams..." Ries told them

"But" Trey cut in "There is a catch"

"I knew it" Naruto mumbled. "Okay what is it?"

"We have training 24/7…except for meal breaks" Trey said

"Okay…sure why not…We'll get Haruka-san to make sure you don't have any…complications" **_'I hate doctors'_** Trey thought **_'I hate Haruka-san…she scares me'_** Ries responded

"Thank you Dad…Mom When do we get headbands? And who will be the jonin that leads our squad?" Ries asked

"Yeah…Can it be you?" Trey asked

"I don't see why not" Hinata said turning towards her husband "What do you think Naruto-kun?"

"Sure! That would be great…I'm already the Kitsunekage so yeah that would be alright if you were the squad leader" Naruto said

"Okay…can Ume-san be the third member?" Trey asked

"Yeah! Ume-san is awesome!" Ries agreed

"Sure…but it's up to your mother" Naruto said

"Okay" Hinata answered simply. "Go to Yasu-san to get more weapons…We will start the training right away!" Hinata said going to look for Ume-san to tell him the news. Trey and Ries went to the chamber where Yasu worked. During the last four years he came up with a jutsu that makes weapons, so naturally he became the weapons smith for the village. Over time the cave that originally was a simple 12 room "house" became an elaborate maze housing more than 100 people, all of which are supposed to be missing or dead.

**_Line goes here_**

The two arrived at the entrance to the shop and walked in. Yasu greeted them cheerfully while polishing a really nice sword.

"What can I get you two today?" Yasu said putting the sword into a case.

"Our father said that we needed more weapons…were taking the chuunin exams!" Trey answered

"Whoa…chuunin exams? You're only four years old!" Yasu said pointing out the obvious.

"Well done Sherlock! But seriously…we are training until we drop!" Ries said smirking. "So…we will need a little bit of everything you have and don't worry about money" Ries said pulling out a very fat frog wallet "Dad gave us his wallet"

"Oh you dint have to pay me…just promise that you will bring me a weapon from everybody that you fight" Yasu said starting up the jutsu

"That is a really nice deal! Thank you Yasu-san!" Trey said excitedly.

"No problem…I suspect that Haruka-san is expecting you two. Don't worry she doesn't bite…a lot…but anyways, the weapons will be ready in a few hours. Come back when you are done training" Yasu said ushering them out the doorway.

**_Line goes here_**

Trey and Ries walked silently towards the medical wings. Haruka was waiting for them with a smile of pure joy on her face.

"Well well well. It seems that you two finally became gennin. That means that since you haven't been to a doctor since the day you were born, you get to have a checkup as I like to call it. Come in and sit on the large tables with the pillows on them, I'll be in, in a second" Haruka said walking away to another room. **_'Well at least she didn't bite'_** Trey said to Ries **_'Yet'_** Ries replied

**_Line goes here_**

'What are they! This is unlike anything I've ever seen!' Haruka thought looking at the x-rays she took. 'It almost looks like Trey has metal surrounding all of his bones. And Ries…His molecules are constantly changing. It's like they have some sort of blood lime limit. Of course! Naruto-san, Hinata-san and these two have the same eyes!' Haruka thought finally putting two and two together.

"Well…what did you find out?" Trey asked

"Yeah…are we okay?" Ries asked a little nervous

"Well…I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I don't know what the hell you two are" Haruka said sitting down beside Trey

"And the good news?" Trey and Ries asked at the same time

"You two…have a special ability" Haruka answered

"Oh you mean this?" Trey said making a kunai appear out of nowhere. Haruka stared in amazement. 'They already know'

"Trey can control metal and make things come out of his body…I on the other hand can absorb things into my body" Ries said demonstrating by placing his hand over the pillow and making it go into his body then making it come out again.

"That about covers it…Other than that you two are probably the healthiest kids I've ever seen. You can go now" Haruka said leaving to go to her other patients. **_'Do you think we should tell mom and dad about our powers? After all we only discovered them yesterday' _**Trey asked **_'I think we should wait until we need to use them'_** Ries replied getting up and walking out the door. Trey followed and they quickened their pace towards where their mother was waiting to train them.

**_Line goes here_**

Me: How did you like the chapter Ries?

Ries:…no comment….

Me: Okay suit yourself. Next chapter: Training and the Discovery…….Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Training and the Discovery

Me: Ries!

Ries: What?

Me:…I forgot…

Ries: Baka

Me: Enjoy the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Training and the Discovery

"MOM!" Trey was yelling

"What?" Hinata asked appearing behind him

"Oh there you are. Guess what" Trey said **_'I thought we agreed NOT to tell them' 'Get over it, sponge' 'shut up tin man'_** Trey and Ries exchanged mental insults.

"What Trey?" Hinata said

"Me and Ries have special powers!" Trey excitedly said

"What! Show me" Hinata answered. Trey made another kunai pop up in his hand and Ries took it from him and began to stab himself repeatedly. When he stopped there was no blood anywhere. Hinata gasped and nearly fainted. Trey and Ries caught her before she fell and set their mom down gently. "I don't think you guys need to train…a lot at least" Hinata said then passed out. Ries and Trey walked away leaving a note that explained where they were going

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you think mom fainted?" Trey asked Playing with a ball of metal

"Trey…That was two years ago…besides does it really mater?" Ries said walking underground, with only his head poking out. Trey adjusted his headband that was over his eyes. Ries walked out from the ground and sat down by a boulder.

Suddenly the boulder gave way to a secret passage. **_'hey I never saw that' 'lets check it out' 'ohhh riigh'_**

They walked down the corridor that must have been hidden to the Kami-Kitsune eyes. It was dark, but who cares. It led to a lightly illuminated room filled to the roof with scrolls. Of course, you already know what the scrolls are filled with, right? Well, to clear things up, they're summoning scrolls!

"O…My...God." Ries said out loud.

"Who cares, they're just scrolls." Trey says

"So, I'll take them all." Ries replies.

"Okay fine…but if there happens to be a bat scroll I'll take it" Trey said helping Ries get down some of the scrolls. "Oh and how the hell are you going to get all these?"

"I'll just put them in my body…baka" Ries said absorbing one of the scrolls

"Oh…I knew that" Trey said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trey and Ries emerged from the room only to be ambushed by Yuri. Trey and Ries looked up as Yuri jumped down in front of them. She walked through the boulder using her Naijutsu and came back a few seconds later.

"Where are the scrolls?" She asked calmly

"In Ries" Trey said

"Bigmouth" Ries mumbled

"Okay fine with me…just be careful when using them" Yuri said jumping back into the cave that she lived in. **_'That was close' 'no duh tin man'_** with that Ries and Trey walked off to go back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How did you like the chapter?

Ries: Kind of short

Me: get over it jelly

Ries: Is that the best you can come up with tin man?

Me: Teme…oh and sorry for the shortness…next chapter: Entering the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	4. Chapter 4: Entering the Village

Me: Here is chapter four…Ries is currently….unavailable.

Ries: Why?

Me: Oh that's quite simple really…you see I…WHAT THE…HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE?

Ries: Never mind that…Reader, enjoy the chapter while I destroy Trey.

Chapter 4: Entering the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TREY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!" Ries was shouting

"I'm up here, teme" Trey answered from up on a boulder "and why?"

"You missed training today and Ume-san is very concerned" Ries said walking up the side.

"Ume-san…concerned…not possible" Trey said jumping down just as Ries got to where he was. Ries groaned and then jumped down right behind him. "Besides…we don't really need training…look we have unique powers, summoning scrolls, natural ability and, to top it all off, we have the two strongest ninja in the village as parents. We'll be fine"

"Yeah a guess your right. Oh and Mom told me to tell you to pack…we are leaving at noon" and with that Ries disappeared. Trey sighed and disappeared to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are they? They are 30 minutes late' Hinata thought whilst Ume waited by a large rock with his scythe beside him. Ries and Trey could be seen walking towards them. Trey and Ries stopped when they came to the boulder that blocked them, from everything else. Everyone put their new headbands on over their eyes, except Ume who put it around his neck. Hinata pushed the boulder aside and the sunlight was especially bright.

The group walked outside and headed towards Konoha. About halfway there Hinata suggested that they run the rest of the way there. Trey and Ries eagerly accepted but, Ume didn't say anything. Ries jumped into the tree's followed by Ume, Hinata and Trey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they were at the front gates it was well into the night. The guards stationed at the entrance asked for their passports seeing that they had headbands on. Hinata pulled out four passports and showed them to the sleepy guards. The gates opened and everyone entered the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Trey's POV_

'The streets are quiet…much quieter than at home' I thought to myself walking behind everyone. 'This place is defiantly a place to never let your guard down' I thought. I sensed someone following us so I turned around to see nothing. I continued walking but all the while feeling that strange presence.

_Normal POV_

"Watch it" Ries mumbled said pulling out a kunai. Trey turned around to see a squad of ANBU behind them. **_'So that's who's following us' _**Trey thought **_'So you sensed it too?'_** Ries thought.

"State your business here! Now!" An ANBU with a cat mask said fiercely

"We have passports" Hinata said showing the ANBU the four passports

"Sorry…if you need help finding a place to stay then we would be happy to escort you to a hotel" The cat mask said

"That would be very kind of you" Hinata answered turning around and following the ANBU. The other three followed silently. They got to the hotel and the ANBU left. Hinata got a room for Trey and Ries, a room for Ume and a room for herself. They got settled in and Trey went out to look for a place to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: wow…im surprised Ries…this is the first chapter that you haven't called me a baka

Ries: Baka

Me: Me and my big mouth…please review readers.


	5. Chapter 5: The Exams Begin

Me: Here is chapter five

Ries: Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Exams Begin

Trey woke up to find pale blue eyes looking at him. Startled Trey leaped up and reached for his weapons.

"Who are you? And where is Ries?" Trey questioned

"Your brother went out for breakfast" The person said in a raspy voice. She looked to be a few years older than him. "As for my name…it is Henquin" the girl said. "And I suppose you go by Trey?" Henquin asked sitting on his bed. Trey thought she was beautiful. Then he saw something around her waist, a Leaf headband. Trey didn't let down his guard for one second. 'I think I've seen her somewhere before' Trey thought

"Torao-san" Trey mumbled.

"How do you know my brother?" Henquin asked suddenly paying close attention.

"Like I'm going to tell you" Trey responded. Henquin just shrugged and got up.

"Your cute…defiantly someone to keep an eye on" Henquin said leaving the room. **_'Baka… poor poor tin man' 'shut up jelly roll' 'haha very funny'_** Trey blocked out his brother and got dressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ries POV_

'Trey is still asleep? He is missing breakfast. His favorite meal…well every meal is his favorite' I thought eating an Egyptian eye. I felt Trey's mind wake up so I listened in to what he was saying. Someone was in the room with him. I was about to ask him who was there but instead I just let him handle it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

"Hey there…Is this seat taken?" a voice asked Ries. Ries was concentrating on his food so he didn't look up.

"No…you can sit here" Ries said between bites.

"Arigato" The voice said. Ries recognized the voice as female so curiously he looked up. What he saw surprised him. There, sitting in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Excuse my manners….my name is Ries" Ries said

"Nice to meet you, Ries…I am Inokari" the girl said. "You're not from around here are you?" Inokari said noticing Ries's headband that concealed his eyes.

"No…I'm not…my brother and I along with our friend are here for the chuunin exams" Ries told her

"Brother? You're a twin? That's kool…but I guess you'll never become chuunin" Inokari said taking a bite of her bagel.

"Hmm?"

"I'm taking the exams too. Along with my friend Henquin and older brother, Tyko"

"Great" Ries mumbled. Trey burst through the doors and trips on the stairs. Ries sighs and mentally starts cracking up. Inokari giggles and says; "Is that your Brother?"

"Unfortunately" Ries says getting up to help his baka of a brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you later!" Ries was yelling

"Bye Ries-san" Inokari yelled back leaving. Ries sighed and his mind started to wander.

"LET"S GO TEME! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Trey was yelling in Ries's ear. Ries slammed his fist down on Trey's head and walked towards the group. Trey was rubbing his head the entire way to the academy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid you can't go into this room" A person was saying to a group of gennin. Ume, Trey and Ries just walked away from the group of gennin and up to the third floor. Everyone was mumbling and only a few followed. By the time the exams started of the 55 teams that signed up only 24 figured out that they were on the wrong floor.

"Small group this year" Ibizu was saying "Alright! Listen up! The first part of the chuunin exams begins now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Are you ready to pass!

Ume: Sure, whatever

Ries: Baka

Me: Next time: The First Exam, Time to Cheat


	6. Chapter 6: The First Exam, Enter Ibizu

Me: Let the exams begin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The First Exam, Enter Ibizu

"As of now, I am your worst nightmare" Ibizu announced to the small group "The papers in front of you are tests. You have 2 hours to complete it. Cheating is not accepted. If you get caught cheating three times you and your team will be disqualified. Begin!"

Trey looked at the test and realized that in order to answer the questions you would have to cheat. **_'Ries, Ume-san. We have to cheat' 'okay tin man' 'whatever' _**Trey figured out how he was going to cheat. **_'Ries, Ume-san wait for a few minutes. Answers are in the bag'_**

Trey looked around to see who was writing. He found two people in front of him. One of them had his paper almost finished and the other was finished. Trey concentrated on the one who was finished. He used his power to manipulate the graphite off of the paper and come to his. The graphite settled down on his paper in the form of answers.

"Number 56! Fail!" One of the proctors said. "Numbers 12 and 78 you fail too"

'**_Ume-san, I have the answers. I'm transferring them to you' 'got it'_** A few minutes later Ume had all of the answers on his paper **_'Ume-san. I'm going to copy your answers now, so don't block me out' _**Ries was thinking. **_'Kay'_** with ten minutes left Ries copied the answers down with no problem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time is up! Now for the tenth question" Ibizu said "This question will decide if you go on to the second part. If you answer it incorrectly you will never again be able to take these exams. But, if you decide to quit now you can take these exams next year"

"Wait a second" A person shouted "That's not fair! You can't do this! It's unethical!"

"Shut up you gnat. Life isn't always fair or ethical" half of the teams raised their hands but Ries, Trey and Ume didn't. Trey knew that no matter what that they could answer the question. Ibizu waited until the people who quit left. "Congratulations, you passed the first part of he exam!" Trey was utterly confused and Ume actually laughed to himself. Ries sighed and crossed his arms looking at who they would be facing later in the exams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In total 12 teams remained; 5 from the Leaf, 2 From the Grass, 1 From the Sand and Sound, 2 from the Mist and them. The Village Hidden by Illusions. Trey noticed something big and black coming at the window. It crashed through the window and unfolded into a blanket that blocked Ibizu from view. A pink haired jonin was standing in front of the blanket.

"Alright…It's time for the second part of the exams!" She yelled

"You're early, Sakura-san" Ibizu said from behind the blanket.

"Like I care…It seems that they wanted to get out of here" Sakura said gesturing to the 36 gennin that remained. "Alright…follow me!"

"This person seems bothersome" Ume said

"She seems familiar…maybe I called her a baka at some point" Ries said

"Ries…you call everyone a baka" Trey said **_'besides…' 'Shut up tin man'_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: next chapter: Time for the Second Part of the Exam!


	7. Chapter 7: Entering the Desert!

Me: here is chapter seven…this is going to be interesting! 

Ries: yeah! Let's do it!

Ume: what ever

* * *

Chapter 7: Entering the Desert!

Trey Ries and Ume followed the pink-haired person to a very large fence with numbers posted every so often. This Sakura person stopped in front of a gate and spoke.

"This is the Leaf training grounds…the most deadly place here…or as the ninja like to call it 'The Desert of Desolation'. This is where your next test will be. It is five miles in each direction from this tower" She pointed on a map where a big circle thing was

"In order to pass you must get three scrolls" Sakura held up three scrolls colored differently. "The light one is the Heaven scroll, the black one is the Earth scroll and the red one is the Hell scroll. You must obtain all three within five days. Got it?" One person raised his hand.

"Why is it so dangerous? It's just a desert" Sakura appeared behind him and whispered

"Why is it deadly u ask? Well that's simple…if your enemies don't get to you the elements will…heat, man-eating creatures you name it and it will be there…except water…well there is a oasis but that's on the very edge of the tower" Sakura finished.

"There is a stand with the scrolls in it over there. We will hand one to you as soon as you sign these forms. If you don't, then we can't send you in there and you will FAIL. Here you pass them out" she said handing them to Ume who reluctantly took them and passed them out.

* * *

"This is so stupid Trey" Ume was saying

"Yeah but we have to sign them other wise we wont pass." Trey responded

"I've got an idea! How about I keep the scroll and Ume-san, you go ahead and wait at the tower…we will be there in three hours at the most" Ries said

"Whatever…" Ume said walking away with the papers to turn them in.

* * *

"What scroll did we get?" Trey asked

"Hell" Ries said placing it in his body

"Lucky us" Trey said as the gates opened. The three walked inside and the gates closed. "This is it"

"Yep…no one can stop us now" Ries said as Ume walked away. "You take east and I'll take the west…meet Ume-san at the tower when you find a scroll or come find me" Ries said disappearing into the ground

"Whatever"

* * *

Trey was walking when he thought he saw something move in the brush. He got into a fighting stance and waited. A kunai came out of nowhere and was headed towards him. 'Foolish people' Trey thought as he easily dodged the object. Three ninja from the Mist village came out of the brush and surrounded him.

"Give us your scroll!" one of them demanded. He had on a black shirt with black cargo pants.

"Sorry, don't have it" Trey responded "But I'll let you give me your scroll"

"Not happening" He answered attacking.

"Fine then" Trey said grabbing the black one by the wrist and throwing him against his companions. The three of them got up and ran at Trey. Trey yawned and side stepped their attack.

"Come on? Is this the best you got?" Trey said mockingly easily dodging another kunai. "I thought the mist had strong ninja, but I guess I was wrong"….The one with the black ran at Trey and tried to punch him but Trey grabbed his wrist, snapped it upward breaking it in the process and stabbed him with a kunai of his own in the heart. Trey let the limb body fall to the ground and threw the kunai at one of the others at a rate so fast it seemed to still be in his hand when the body fell down lifeless.

The last one was so scared that he took out the scroll and laid it on he ground.

"Okay I give up…you win here is my scroll…just don't kill me" He said. Trey walked over, pulled the kunai out of the guy's neck and picked up the scroll. He then turned and looked at the guy who cared the scroll and said: "You're lucky…I'm in a good mood…" and with that Trey thrust the kunai at the guy and killed him. "But…you still need to die"

'I wonder how Ries is doing' Trey thought as he walked off leaving the corpses of the three ninja rot in the sun.

* * *

Ries was walking over the land when he got ambushed. They didn't even bother hiding, they just walked up and said; "Hey you! Give us your scroll!" Then they threw a kunai which imbedded itself firmly into Ries's head.

"Going to have to try harder than that" Ries said pulling out the kunai. "I mean seriously…how hard is it to beat an eight year old?" Two more kunai came out of Ries's skin and he threw them under the ground. The three ninja ran away but didn't get very far. The kunai came out of the ground, went through their entrails and out their heads. The kunai fell to the ground along with the scroll and ninja. Ries walked over cleaned off his kunai and stuck them back into his skin. He picked up the scroll and started to walk away. 'Let's go find Trey' he thought.

* * *

'Well so far an hour has gone by and there is no sign of Trey and Ries' Ume thought laying down under a not so shady tree that was outside of the tower. 'I'm kind of disappointed.'

"Hey you in the robe….give us your scroll…." Someone said.

"I was wondering when you would show your faces" Ume responded not getting up.

"Shut up and give me your scroll!" He said again

"Sorry….I don't have it" Ume said…."but I seriously thought you would be more stealthy…but I guess not everyone is as clever as me" Ume said popping up behind the three with a wicked grin on his face although you couldn't see. With one turn of his scythe, three heads rolled to the ground. "Thanks for the scroll though really appreciate it" And with that Ume started to look around for Trey and Ries.

"What are we doing here?" Henquin was saying "We haven't gotten a single scroll"

"It's only the first day" Inokari said back

"Yeah I know but…_they_…are going to finish before us" Henquin said

"Who is this they?" Inokari's brother asked

"Oh well, they are these really cute bo……nothing…no one….." Henquin said

"Nice going Henquin…it's not like they even care who passes or not…no one does" Inokari said. Ries and Trey were hiding listening in on their conversation. **_'how many scrolls did you get Ries?' 'two…what about you?' 'same…do you think that we could give them our extras?' 'sure I don't see why not'_** Ries and Trey came out of hiding and approached the group.

"Hey! What's up?" Trey asked waving at them.

"Yeah…we heard you were having trouble getting scrolls" Ries added

"Umm no no we aren't having trouble at all" Henquin said

"Well than I guess you won't need these?" Trey said holding up the two scrolls they had collected.

"Don't you guys need those?" Inokari asked

"No…we had extra" Ries said holding up two more. Trey walked over and handed the scrolls to Henquin who in turn blushed. "Bye!" Ries and Trey said and ran off to find Ume.

"Hey Ries?" Trey asked

"What?"

"Do you think that it would be faster if we had something to ride on?"

"What are you talk…?" Ries said skidding to a halt. "You don't mean?"

"Yep…summon something" Trey said stopping beside his brother.

"What should I summon?" Ries inquired

"How about a kiwi! Those things kick ass" Trey said backing up to give Ries room.

"Okay" Ries said taking out a scroll from his body. Ries did the summoning signs and two very large kiwis appeared beside them. "Hey guys…could you give us a lift? Also could you help us find our friend?" Ries asked

"Sure Ries-sama...Hop on" the kiwi said taking off when Ries jumped on. Trey jumped on the other kiwi and it took off after the first one.

* * *

**_'Ries…I think I see Ume-san up ahead' 'okay…pick him up when we pass...if it's not him drop it'_** trey got ready to pick up whatever was coming up.

"Got you" trey said as he snagged something and pulled it up.

"Put me down!" Ume was screaming.

"I don't think you want me to do that" Trey answered placing Ume behind him on the kiwi.

"Oh hey Trey…glad to see your alive" Ume said "Did you get the scrolls?"

"Of course" Ries cut in. "Heads up…we are coming up on the tower" Ries informed.

When they reached the tower the kiwi disappeared and the three walked inside. They read the sign and opened the scrolls and proceeded in to the inner part.

* * *

"Amazing" a guard was saying from the observation room

"What is it?" Sakura said walking over

"A team has already finished" He said pointing at the group

"Impossible…2 hours 18 minutes 55 seconds. That's what it says…Wow…their amazing" Sakura said looking at the timer at the bottom of the screen.

* * *

Me: How did you like chapter 7?

Ries: nice

Me: Next time: The Preliminary Round? Strong Enemies.


	8. Chapter 8: Who Will Move On?

Me: Okay people, here is chapter 8. I changed the title because the old one wasn't cutting it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Who Will Move On?

* * *

"Congratulations, you have passed" Sakura was telling the four teams that were in the tower. "You all move on to the third part of the exams"

"The third part of the exams is a grueling every-man-for-himself battle…." The Hokage began.

"Hokage-sama, Excuse me for interrupting but there must be a preliminary round. Three can only be six finalists" A Procter began "everyone here head up to the stands and when you see your countries symbol the entire team come to the arena area" and with that everyone walked off without any questions.

* * *

"The screen flashed and everyone in the room was tense. One team popped up: village Hidden in the Mist the second team seemed to take forever to pop up but it did: Village hidden by Illusions.

The two teams came on to the floor and faced each other.

"Alright…This is an almost no ruled fight…The only rule is that you can't kill your opponent…well unless it's like an accident or something" This blonde haired lady said. "Okay….Begin!" She said

The two teams jumped apart and took fighting stances **_'Ume-san you go after the one on the left' 'fine' 'Ries, go after whoever and I'll take the other one' 'got it'_** Trey, Ries, and Ume discussed. Then Ume took off, scythe ready. Ries went after the one on the right his claws inching out of his skin and to his knuckles. Trey took the middle one, a pole coming out of his hands and forming behind his back.

* * *

Ume slashed at his opponent but was to slow. The person sidestepped the attack and threw a punch at Ume's head. Ume ducked and hit the guy in the stomach with the blunt end of his scythe. The mist ninja doubled over in pain and coughed up blood. Ume back-flipped and kicked the mist guy under the chin sending him flying. When the mist dude hit the ground he raised his hand and said "I quit" Ume went and sat against the wall setting his scythe down to watch.

* * *

Trey was giving his opponent everything he could handle. Ries always thought that Trey loved to play before the final blow. His decisions were confirmed. Trey blocked a punch and whacking the person on the top of the shoulder. He jumped up and was about to slam his pole into his opponents stomach when the guy disappeared. 'What the hell?' Trey thought. Trey turned around in mid air and landed on his feet and looked around.

"Up here" a voice said. Trey looked up and saw the ninja making seals. "Ice Imprisonment jutsu!" He shouted. A column of ice came out of his opponent's mouth and surrounded Trey. The ninja was walking away when metallic spikes burst through the ice and Trey came flying at him. Trey raised his pole and whacked the guy in the mouth. He went flying and landed with a dull thud.

"I win" Trey said with a smirk

* * *

Ries was blocking every blow his opponent dished out. Ries dodged a fist full of kunai but they were also headed for Ume. Ume raised his hands and a thin line could be seen between them. Ume quickly laced the thread in all the holes and pulled. The kunai jingled as they came to a stop in front of him.

Ries took this opportunity to do some seals.

"Fox Instinct Jutsu!" Ries yelled. His opponent disappeared and Ries looked around while his appearance changed. His ears got pointy and his teeth grew and sharpened.

"Up here bastard" The ninja said. Ries looked up calmly and jumped toward him. Ries's opponent threw a punch at Ries but Reis clamped his jaw on his opponents arm. "Ahhh…get off!" The guy screamed. Ries just bit down harder and turned so he could get a better grip. The screaming cry baby of an opponent kicked at Ries but before he could get free they both hit the ground and Ries jumped off and the ninja hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Ries undid the jutsu and walked towards Ume.

"Winner, Village Hidden by Illusions, Ries and Trey Uzumaki and Ume Katsuna" the blonde woman said.

'Looks like Inokari's little boyfriend made it after all' Arata thought.

"Yo! Araya! We're up!" Inokari yelled at her brother. She was just talking with her sensei to see which moves she should do. He suggested a taijutsu form like he does.

"Yah come on!" Henquin put in jumping down

"Coming" Arata said jumping down from the stands to where his two teammates were.

"Okay…Second round. Team Leaf vs. Team Sand…Begin!" the blonde one yelled.

The two teams charged at each other. The sand villages youngest stood back and crossed his arms with a scowl. Inokari ran over to him and began to try to punch him. Sand kept getting in the way. 'Just like Kankuro-sensei warned' the sand nin thought getting scared. He remembered that his sensei told him a story about his younger brother during these exams a long time ago.

'He is just like Lee-sensei warned. Well in that case I'll finish it with this next move' Inokari spun around and around and around. A low hum emanated from her. A couple dozen kunai and shurikan flew out from her and hit the sand as expected. Little did the sand ninja know the real Inokari was sneaking up behind him and preparing a monstrous jutsu. 'Okay. Almost done' she thought

"Sand Breaker Jutsu!" Inokari yelled. A pulse of chakra burst out of her and broke through the ninja's sand and hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. "I win, and I didn't even have to use my shadow bind"

* * *

Henquin was doing poorly. The guy who she was facing was merciless and kept knocking her around. She dodged one attack but then just got hit by another. 'If I keep this up, I'll never pass' She thought. She decided to use one technique to finish it.

She jumped a good 20 feet away and started to form seals. Her opponent charged at her taking out a kunai. She kept making seals until the guy got 5 feet away.

"Time to heat things up! Fire Style: Fire Fists Jutsu!" Henquin yelled as her hands became engulfed in flames. She threw a punch at her opponent and hit him in the gut. The ninja fell over rolling frantically on the ground trying to put the fire out. He managed to but only to be knocked out by a kick in the jaw. "Yeah!" Henquin said looking around at her teammates who were already done except for Arata who was just about to finish it.

* * *

"Bastard!" Arata said stabbing his opponent in the shoulder with a kunai. "I'll finish you here and now!" Arata pulled the weapon out and went to stab his opponent in the heart but was stopped by the proctor wrapping him up in invisible wire.

"That's enough" Ino said "Winner village Hidden in the Leaves. Inokari and Arata Nara, and Henquin Youchley. The two teams that will move on the finals are the Village Hidden by Illusions and the Village hidden in the Leaves" Ino said walking up to where the Hokage and the other Jonin are.

* * *

"So….We have to face them?" Ries said turning to Trey

"Looks like it….but don't worry, I have a plan" Trey responded glancing at Ume

* * *

Me: BUM BUMMMM

Ries: Your evil! How could you! It's Ume-san!

Me: Shhhhhh loud mouth they can't know about the plan!

Ries: But….o well next chapter, Chapter 9: Betrayal and Ume's face


	9. Chapter 9: Begining of Training

Me: Sorry readers. I got the title for a later chapter confused with this one.

Ries: Nice

Me: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Beginning of Training, Secret of the Female Fox

"Congratulations, you are the six finalists that will advance to the third part of the exams" Tsunade began still wondering if there could be another Uzumaki somewhere and their children just happen to be here. "The third part is a one on one, battle where anything counts. All six of you will be fighting each other and the last one standing will automatically become a chuunin. But…"

"So that means there can only be one of us become chuunin?" Henquin interrupted.

"I was just getting to that" Tsunade said "Anyway. There is a possibility that none of you will become chuunin or all of you might. It all depends on your performance and skill" Tsunade finished.

"Also, because most of you were watching the others fight you know their strategy, their moves, so you will each have exactly one month of training to hone your skills and learn some new tricks" Ino said. "Dismissed!" she finished as everyone took off to go train.

* * *

"Okay Ries, Ume-san" Trey began "How are we going to train?"

"I was thinking we could get someone to watch over us" Ries said

"I think that we should train alone" Ume said "That way we don't know what each other is doing, after all, it is every-man-for-himself"

"Great idea Ume-san. Hmmm…Okay, everyone disperse and find someone to train you. When you do don't tell anyone" Trey said jumping up onto the roof tops to find someone. Ries and Ume went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hmm….Who do I know that could teach me some good techniques in a month?" Trey thought out load walking into a Ramen stand

"What can I get you?" The man behind the counter said

"One Miso Ramen please" Trey answered.

"Miso Ramen coming up" The guy said 'Okay. Dad? No he isn't here yet and it's a long way back to the village. Umm, oh I know! Mom!' Trey thought. The guy placed a bowl of ramen in front of Trey and trey dug in. He was done in less than a minute. He ordered another bowl of Ramen and waited

"You know" The man behind the counter said fixing the ramen for his costumer. "You remind me of someone who used to come here everyday a few years ago"

"Really?" Trey asked "Who?"

"His name was Uzumaki Naruto, but he's dead"

"No he's not, he's my father. I'm Uzumaki Trey!" Trey said "But please don't tell anyone, he doesn't want people to know he's still alive"

"Okay Trey-san. I can keep a secret. Here's your Ramen"

"Thanks!" Trey said. When he was done he tracked down Hinata.

* * *

"Mom…" Trey began

"I already know what your going to ask and sure" Hinata answered.

"YAY! Thank you mom, I hope you have plenty to teach me" Trey said hugging his mom around the waist.

"Don't worry Trey, I have a lot" Hinata answered messing with his head.

* * *

"Okay, focus….center your chakra" Ries was saying to himself. He was planning on getting an animal boss to teach him. "Okay, here we go" Ries created seals and slammed his hand down on the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A giant Sloth appeared in front of Ries. Ries cautiously made his way on top of the giant creature and towards its head.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Ries. I am the one who summoned you. I wanted to ask if you could train me for a month so I may pass the Chuunin exams" Ries asked

"This is going to be boring but okay young one, I accept the challenge to teach you all that I know" The sloth said

"Great!" Ries said getting excited

* * *

"This is so stupid. Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Ume was saying to himself. "I mean seriously, I don't know anyone here and Hinata-sama is training Trey-sama. I'll just not train or just train by myself" Ume said bumping into someone. "Sorry…." Ume began

The person turned around and looked at Ume. "Don't worry about it, young one. I saw you during the preliminary rounds. Ume, right?" he said. The person was an old man but he looked very fit for his age. Ume guessed he was probably a ninja.

"Yes, sir" Ume answered

"Well I suppose you are trying t find someone to train you?" The person asked

"Not really, I gave up about an hour ago" Ume simply said

"Oh, well that's such a shame. You probably would have been a great student" Te old man said walking away. "Oh and by the way, my name is Trent. Just find me if you change your mind"

Ume was left dazzled. 'Trent? Torao's father? No it couldn't be' Ume thought sitting under a tree.

* * *

"Okay, what do I get to learn first?" Trey asked

"First I'm going to teach you a ninjutsu technique called Pin missile jutsu" Hinata said. She made some seals and shouted "Pin Missile jutsu!" She then held out her hand palm up towards a tree. I senbon shot out of it and imbedded itself into the trunk of the tree.

"Cool!" Trey said. Hinata showed Trey the seals and Trey tried it. It worked but his aim was horrible. "I can't hit the damn tree!" Trey shouted out of frustration.

"Don't worry it just takes practice" Hinata reassured.

"Okay, oh mom! I think I have an idea! What if I added some seals and said something different?"

"That might work" So Trey added two more seals and shouted: "Exploding needle Jutsu!" A flaming senbon shot out of his hand and struck the grass in front of the tree. A few seconds later it exploded engulfing the tree in flames.

"Whoa" Trey said

"Great job Trey!" Hinata said "You came up with another jutsu!"

* * *

Me: Okay end of chapter nine. The next chapter is the entire month of Hinata training Trey. Next chapter: Chapter ten: Time to get to Work! 


	10. Chapter 10: Time to get to Work

Me: Hey Ries

Ries: What baka?

Me: You suck

Ries:...no comment

* * *

Chapter 10: Time to get to work!

Trey was panting heavily because for the last few days he was perfecting his new jutsu. 'Damn, only 67 trees on fire. I need to get all 80.' Trey thought using his Byakugan that he inherited from his mother to count the number of trees that were burning.

"Try again" Hinata said calmly as she stared in disbelief. Trey was improving greatly.

"Okaday" Trey said creating the seals again with no mistakes. A few moments later the sky lit up like the fourth of July. The next thing anyone knew the entire forest around them was blazing. Trey freaked out and began to put out the fires. Hinata on the other hand fainted at her son's capability.

* * *

_Ries's POV_

"I wonder what that sound is?" I thought. A low rumbling noise was coming from the forest on the east side of the village. Just then this horrible gale force wind nearly blew me off my feet. If it weren't for my chakra training Slopokio-sensei gave me I would have been out of there. 'WHAT THE HELL!' I thought and thought and then thought some more. 'Trey what are you up to?' I thought and to my surprise I got an answer.

**_'Training, what else?' 'Oh, well could you keep it down?' 'Sorry, I just blew up an entire forest' 'oh'_**

"Kai!" I said and disappeared

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Mom. Mom! MOM! Wake up!" Trey was yelling trying to wake up Hinata.

"Whaa?" She said sitting up rubbing her head.

"You passed out when I blew up the forest" Trey stated.

"Oh" Trey helped his mom up. Trey thought he sensed something watching them but realized it was just Ries_. **'Ries' 'What?' 'Make the forest come back, I need to practice more' 'Got it…tin man'**_

Ries left as the forest was growing back seven times faster than it would have taken.

* * *

"Ries-san, if you keep this up than you won't be able to pass the exams" the giant sloth was saying

"I know Slopokio-sensei, I'm trying but I can't seem to grasp it" Ries said

"Try again" Slopokio said as Ries did some seals, rat, tiger, bird, tiger, bull, dragon, and one that he had just learned. A small orb of swirling matter appeared in Ries's hand but then just as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Ah shit" Ries said. "I'm going to train with something else" Ries made his tiger claws come out of his hands and he began to slash at random trees ducking and swinging here and there. Ries got into his fighting stance and went through the motions. His training continued like this for the next few weeks.

* * *

"This is sooooo boring" Ume was complaining

"Like I care" Trent said "Finish or I'll make you run from here all the way back to your hotel room, and that's a long way considering we are a long ways from the village on a farm"

"Uhhhhg. Fine I'll finish this stupid routine" Ume said running through the scythe drills that Trent was teaching. Trent had proven to be the best sensei Ume had ever had. One problem. He was as boring as watching a kunai rust. "There all done"

"Good, now do it again"

"AHHH YOU SELF CENTERED EGO-CENTRIC BASTARD" Ume yelled but a moment later he was face down in a pile of horse crap

"You should have heard yourself" Trent said "now wipe yourself off and do it again"

Ume got up and wiped his face off and ran through the drills, again, and again, and again, and again

* * *

Me: END OF CHAPTER 10!!! Woooooooohooooo. Okaday next chapter is chapter 11: finals begin 


	11. Chapter 11: Finals

Me: Hey everyone! Are you ready for the finals? Well so am I! I cant wait to show off my new moves!! Oh yeah im putting in songs in the fights. Ok here is chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11: Finals

"Hey Ries" Trey asked

"Yeah" Ries responded. Trey leaned closer to whisper something in his brother's ear. "I don't care"

"Good" Trey said

"How far is it?" Ume asked. The three gennin along with the jonin assigned to them, were walking from their hotel to the stadium where the finals were going to be held.

"We should get there by noon. Right when it starts" Trey said

"Shouldn't we get their early?" Hinata put in "It would be wise"

Hinata recalled the time when Sasuke showed up at the last minute.

"Yeah we could. Yeah lets run there!" Ries said taking off. Trey, Ume, and Hinata ran after him and three seconds later they were there.

"Well, now we have to wait or five hours" Ume said "Me and my big mouth"

* * *

"Welcome contestants! Congratulations on making it to the finals. This fight will be an every-man-for-himself fight. You can team up with or fight anyone you want. The last two people sanding are automatic chuunin, got it? Of course any of you can become chuunin but you have to impress the judges and show off your skill. Any questions?" the proctor said. "Okay everyone get to a side of the arena and when you here this whistle blow, begin"

Trey, Ries, Ume, Henquin, Inokari, and Arata all took their positions. Trey was across from Ume, Ries was across from Inokari and Arata was across from Henquin. The whistle blew. Trey walked to Ume and Ume stood back getting into his scythe stance. Inokari ran next to Henquin and Ries stared at Arata.

* * *

Ries then put up a barrier around each of the fights. The girls were in one and the two matches, Ume and Trey, and Ries and Arata were in another, but still separate. The girls had no choice but to watch the fights.

"Alright, exactly who I wanted to fight!" Arata said.

"Lets start" Ries said with no emotions showing. He started by getting his tiger claws out and walking toward his opponent.

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again)_

Arata did some hand signs and his shadow was being stretched out towards Ries. Ries looked paralyzed. "Ha I got you" Arata said.

Ries immediately ran towards Arata and kicked him in the head, sending him flying in the air. He then sort of levitated up to kick him higher and higher. Finally when he thought he was high enough, he went above Arata and slammed him down with two fists. Arata fell to the ground and hesitantly got up.

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_  
"How was that for warming up?" Ries said.

Arata got up and drew a few kunai, he flung them at Ries. Of course, they went through him. Ries went under the ground, and moving extremely fast, leapt out to uppercut the dumbfounded Arata. He hit the ground and again got up hesitantly. "Let's go already, fight" Ries said tauntingly.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

It was on now, Arata, throwing caution to the wind, flung himself at Ries, again going through him. Ries turned slowly and punched him in the face.

This time Arata tried a new tactic; he did some more hand signs and did the dragon breath jutsu, this time hitting, for real.

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)_

After Ries got the flames off of him, he did some hand signs, rat, tiger, bird, tiger, bull, dragon, and one unknown to Arata. After that a black orb appeared in Ries's right hand. Ries explained "this is the pure essence of gravity, I control It." after that, Arata found himself being drawn to Ries. It got stronger and Arata was now flying uncontrollably towards Ries. Ries said change and the black orb changed to gray, he said "this is the pure essence of density, take this!" Ries threw the orb at Arata and it hit him one second and the other second he was against the wall moaning, "That was 10,000,000 tons of pressure hitting you right in the face, I bet that hurt. Oh yeah, about earlier, I have no shadow!"

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
_

Ries noticed that ANBU people were starting to move up and thought, 'better end this quick.'

He did more hand signs. Two orbs appeared, one, the essence of dark, the other, the essence of light. He grabbed them and thrust them into his head. There was a flash of light and Ries's appearance changed. Ries was slightly taller, had two rows of streaming long hair out of his head, one black the other white. He was wearing a yin-yang robe and had two swords, one light the other dark. He let his wings spread out, oh yeah; he had wings, one light the other dark. Everyone was amazed and the ANBU people sat down. He drew his swords, wielding the dark one on his light side and his light sword on his dark side.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

_Wanted it back  
(Don't fight me now)_

_  
_He literally flew towards Arata, who was drawing more kunai. They hit headlong each blocking each other's weapons. They kept on pursuing each other like this until Ries faked and then hit Arata up in the air with the butt of his sword. Ries sheathed his swords and then fought hand to hand in the air. Ries was winning because Arata had no wings and Ries was controlling everything. He had no choice but to give up, but Ries gave him no time to. He kept on flying around hitting at his weak spots.

Finally he hit the ground; he forgot all together that he was going to give up, so he kept on fighting. Ries then made another orb appear, this time it looked like a clock; I guess you can think what this one does. First Ries made time go back when he was hitting him up in the air, it felt the same but the people around him were different, they saw it again and again. Then he fast-forwarded it a little bit, he punched him against the wall and made this repeat over and over and over and over and over. He made the orb disappear and another orb appeared.

It was an ever changing color orb, every time Ries hit Arata with it something else happened. Fire, lightning, ice, all of his bones breaking and then rebuilding, made of stone then changing back, anything. Finally, that orb disappeared too.

Again, another orb, this time when Ries hit Arata, he went into a dream state, many things happened. It was like a nightmare that he couldn't get out of but everyone could see into. Finally, Arata figured it out, none of these were fatal but he was just revealing his talents to the proctor and everyone else. After a while, this orb disappeared too.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

_(Save us all)_

Ries slashed at Arata who was tired and off guard, he immediately healed him and stabbed him, then healed him, then stabbed again. He did this process a lot and then backed off when the ANBU started getting up. He deactivated and returned to normal.

"Listen, if you don't want to be disqualified, you need to stop doing things like that" the proctor said.

"Fine, I will deactivate all powers I have control over." Ries said. "I will fight blind."

He then unshielded his eyes revealing them to be white (and not Kami-Kitsune other-wise it would be bad), and then he put his forehead protector and fused them with his clothes.

"Blind, this will be too easy" Arata laughed.

Arata flung three shuriken at Ries who dodged them with ease and put up his fighting stance, Ries's fighting stance was with his arms out in front of him bent down to the waist and his arms up diagonally.

"What kind of stance is that?" Arata asked.

"This kind" Ries answered, appearing behind him and blowing him against the barrier.

"Heh, blind, yeah right. You can see just fine, can't you?"

"I swear, I can't, and you are just so loud that I can hear where you are."

"Oh."

Arata was quiet this time he lightly ran towards Ries and punched at him, he missed because Ries ducked and went under his legs and then hit him in the back of the neck. Of all ways to end this match, Ries had chosen the easiest one, he had knocked him out.

"ARATA IS OUT." The proctor said. Ries just sat back and started watching Trey's fight.

'Trey is doing well. I can't wait until he finishes so we can stop arousing the ANBU squad they sent. Oh well.' Ries was quiet until it was his turn to fight again, and that time it would be against the girls, Inokari and Henquin.

* * *

After the barrier went up Trey turned to Ume who was still in his stance.

"Ume-san. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fight you" Trey said making his scythe come out of his arm.

"I kind of figured that out" Ume said

"Then I expect nothing but the best"

"And that's what you'll get"

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

"Thank you" and with that Trey charged at Ume scythe raised. Ume easily blocked the blow and countered with a slash from his scythe. This continued for about five minutes then Trey nailed Ume in he face with the back of his scythe. Ume went flying against the barrier and Trey made his scythe turn into a swirling ball of metal. The ball then flew at Ume, who had gotten up, and hit him in the stomach. The metal then surrounded Ume and picked him up and pulled him to Trey. Trey let the metal sink to the ground, letting Ume free, who in turn tries to punch Trey in the face. He managed to hit him only something was wrong. Ume's hand hurt.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_

_Ume's POV_

'Why the hell does my hand hurt so much? And why hasn't Trey moved an inch?' I thought. I pulled my hand back and looked at Trey who had a wicked smile on his face. I noticed something shiny on my hand.

_Normal POV_

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

'So has he figured it out yet?' Trey said

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAND!!"

"Put little metallic particles around it that keep stabbing you, rendering the motion of your hand useless.

"Oh….I knew that" Ume said. Trey got into his stance which was him low to the ground with his arms in an X in front of his face with metal points coming out of his finger tips. Ume charged at Trey for all he was worth (not a lot) and threw a punch. Trey easily dodged and sent a metal spike through Ume's other hand. "GOD DAMN YOU TREY-SAMA!!!" Ume tried to pull the spike out but it spread over his hand encasing it in metal and making it quite heavy.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

'I better end it quick, the ANBU are starting to get excited' Trey thought. Trey charged at the dumbfounded Ume and began to miss on purpose confusing Ume even more.

'Crap, my hood is slipping' Ume thought trying to grab at his hood. Trey punched right next to the weakest point of the hood and it slid off of Ume's face. The whole crowd gasped and Trey stepped back and smiled.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell _

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become

Ume's face was a lot like a vampire's. His teeth were pointed, his ears were long and pointed but most surprising of all was his eyes, and they were HUGE. Like the size of teacups. Ume quickly pulled his hood back on and glared at Trey.

"Trey-sama….I hate you. Proctor, I quit" Ume said then disappeared. Trey sat on the ground and waited for Ries to pull away the barriers.

* * *

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA poor Ume

Ries: just get back to the story

Me: Okay

* * *

Inokari and Henquin were all confused. The sweet innocent boys they thought they knew were actually these monsters that nearly pulverized Ume and Arata.

"Henquin?"

"Yes, Inokari?"

"I'm scared, and who are those two?"

"Me too and I think Trey and Ries"

"That's what I thought" Inokari and Henquin discussed as the barriers went down and Trey and Ries stared intently at each other.

**_'Ries' 'Trey' 'get the girls?' 'yeah'_**

Trey and Ries charged at each other and threw a punch. Their fists connected and instead of being blown away the two 'monsters' fused together. On the left half of this person was a metal covered Trey and on the other side was a translucent Ries.

Their voice was a cross between the real ones.

"Alright girls, here we come" And with that the 'monster' charged at the two. Inokari jumped to the right while Henquin to the left. Trey made some metal surround Inokari and Ries made Henquin sink into the ground. "we win"

* * *

Me: okay that was weird

Ries: baka

Me: is that all you say

Reis: baka

Me: teme

Ries: tin man

Me: ok next chapter, chapter 12: Tsunade finds out Oh and the songs were Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin, and The animal I've become by three days grace


	12. Chapter 12: Tsunade Finds Out

Me: Here is chapter 12

Ries: its about time. We weren't getting any younger

Me: well Mr. Smarty pants…just for that im making this the last chapter

Ries: NO DON'T DO THAT!!!

Me: to bad

* * *

Chapter 12: Tsunade Finds out

"Congratulations, Trey and Ries Uzumaki" the proctor now identified as Shino Aburame "You have made it to the level of chuunin"

Trey and Ries separated and walked up to Shino, while Tsunade was thinking 'can it be? No…no Naruto is dead, there is another Uzumaki out there…somewhere'

"Thank you Shino-san" Trey said with a smile being able to read Tsunade's thoughts but not making mention of it.

"Yes thank you" Ries agreed. Hinata shifted uncomfortably behind her husband who was sitting next to Tsunade. No one recognized her because her hair had changed from dark indigo to a blackish color with light orange highlights, and, of course, she had grown older.

"Talented ninja you have" Tsunade said trying to get a conversation started with the Kitsunekage.

"Thank you" Naruto, only he and Hinata knew it was Naruto, said

"Are you so keen on not trying to converse?" Tsunade asked

**(for people who don't understand what Tsunade just said here is the simple version: why don't you want to talk to me?...okay bye bye peoples ON WITH THE STORY!!)**

"Well, only because you asked. I don't talk to you, upon the fear that you might figure out who I am. Not that you are that smart Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said with a small smile under his hooded robe.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You are reminding me of Naruto" Tsunade snapped back. She stood up suddenly and swiped the hood off of Naruto's head. Although he had grown a lot in however many years he had supposed to be dead, Tsunade still recognized him from the necklace she gave him. "NARUTO!!!" she yelled

"Yes baachan?" he answered getting up. Tsunade got red in the face but then calmed down.

"Leave. Leave now or risk a war" She said sitting back down

"War? I'll be waiting" Naruto said disappearing with nothing but a haze

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!" Henquin was yelling while pacing the room randomly throwing kunai.

"Henquin, calm down" Inokari said watching as a kunai imbedded itself in a leather couch, that she happened to be sitting on.

"CALM DOWN!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!" Henquin said sinking into the other side of the couch Inokari was on "You're right. I should just calm down. I mean, who knew? Seriously. Trey and Ries? That strong? THEIR FUCKING EIGHT YEARS OLD!!!"

The doorbell rang and Inokari stood up to go answer it but before she could Henquin was already there. It was Ries and Trey.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Henquin screamed, but mostly directed at Trey.

"Henquin, calm down. We just came by to see if you had any serious injuries or problems" Trey said calmly

"We're fine" Inokari said walking up

"H-hi Inokari" Ries stuttered "H-how a-are y-you?" Inokari giggled and gestured for them to come inside.

"Well, since Reis can't seem to find his tongue, I guess I'll have to answer, again" Trey said with a sigh "I'm sorry but we can't. We have to get home and see our father and I need to find Ume-san and apologize"

Henquin was in tears now.

"You have to go? B-but you just got here. Besides, you have to get to know Arata" Henquin said. At the mention of Arata's name Ries stiffened.

"Arata? How is he? I hope he's not too mad at me" Ries said quickly. He grabbed Trey and poofed out of sight.

"Awkward…" Inokari said walking back inside.

* * *

Trey and Ries popped up outside the entrance to their village.

"Home sweet home" Trey said

"Yep" Ries agreed. They checked to see if anyone was following and then when they saw that no one was they walked through the illusion.

Trey and Ries were greeted by ear shattering applause, and screams. Everyone in the village was out and giving them things and commenting them. Yasu came up to them and handed them something.

"Those are my latest inventions. They change from one weapon to another depending on your mood or if you just want something different." Yasu said

"Thank you Yasu-san" The twins said together. **_'sweet!!' 'yeah, this will be awesome'_** Just then Trey's weapon started to change. It went from a short piece pf metal tube to a snake like thing that crawled up his arm and to his back where it then turned to a pair of wings measuring 20 ft across.

"AWESOME!!!" Trey yelled as he took off and flew around everyone and landed in a crouching position on a boulder watching as Ries's changed.

The same little tube turned into another little snake thing and went to Ries's head. It liquefied and slid down over his forehead and then stopped, solidified, and spikes came out of the top constantly moving.

"Weird" Ries said trying to get the helmet thing off.

This went on for another hour or so then everyone went back to their business.

* * *

The twins were in their apartment (yes they have an apartment cause I put in another time jump…it is 5 years later…Trey and Ries are now 13) sorting through a big selection of weapons. They still haven't given Yasu the many weapons from their opponents yet. They were waiting until they got a lot.

"What do you think, Ries?" Trey asked admiring their collection

"500 kunai, 100 shurikan, 27 katanas, and 3 scythes all Ume's…I think we did good!" Ries said placing everything in a bag. "And to top it all off, Yasu is giving us a raise! Well, that's what I 'think'" he added with a smirk. The twins were working for Yasu to earn a little extra money because missions have been getting scarce.

"Welcome my friends!" Yasu greeted as the twins walked in.

"Hi Yasu-san" The twins said simultaneously

"Honestly, I can't figure out how you two do that" Yasu said "Anyway, I've been thinking, and I think you two deserve a raise, say, oh I don't know, triple salary?"

Trey went all bug eyed and Ries smirked and handed the bag of weapons to Yasu.

"Here, these are the weapons we promised you" Ries said

"Thank you Ries-sama" Yasu said sticking he bag behind the counter.

"Yasu-san?" Ries asked

"Yes?" Yasu responded going to a desk with papers on it.

"……Never mind" Ries said turning away "So…What do we have to do today?"

"Yeah…What do we have to do" Trey said

"Well, I have been thinking about your current positions and made the executive decision to let you two have the day off" Yasu said so quickly it took the twins a moment to figure out what he said.

"Say what? Oh…THANK YOU YASU-SAN!!" Trey said and disappeared.

"Thanks" Ries said also disappearing.

* * *

"So Ries, What do you want to do?" Trey asked

"Let's test someone…but whom?" Ries replied sitting down on a rock

"Dad…Or Mom" Trey suggested

"Dad…lets test Dad, but he won't willingly let us"

"We could 'kidnap' Mom?" Trey said

"That could work"

"Let's do it"

* * *

"LET ME GO!!" Hinata screamed as suddenly two people grabbed her and tied her up

"Sorry, can't do that" One of them replied

* * *

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ries: Your being such a baka…but still… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: Next chapter will be up today I swear…or do I?? BUM BUMMMMMMM


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto is Tested

Me: TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE UP TODAY!!!

Ries: Have I ever doubted you?

Me: ...no comment

Ries: Trey…Trey!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Naruto is Tested. (No not like that)

"LET ME GO!!" Hinata screamed as suddenly two people grabbed her and tied her up.

"Sorry, can't do that" One of them replied (Ries)

"But if you cooperate we might not rape you" The other one said. (Trey) Hinata screamed, and then was silent. **'Ha ha' 'man, you should have not done that' 'so' 'right'**

Hinata saw that her captives were dressed in black and had their faces covered. 'How did this happen? I'm smarter than this'

"comfy?" Trey asked. Though Hinata knew nothing of their identities.

"No" Hinata answered

"Good" Ries said. "Oh yeah. We left a note for your precious husband that you have been taken"

"You guys don't stand a chance against him" She said

"You sure?" Ries said confidently

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!!" Naruto yelled. He used his heightened sense of smell to trace Hinata's scent. An hour later he found her and her captors.

"Don't move or she dies" Ries said holding up a kunai to Hinata's neck

Naruto smirked and moved quickly behind Trey who was in front of Ries. Trey ducked out of the way of Naruto's punch and Trey in turn swept his legs out from beneath Naruto, and launched them up in a swift motion into his lower jaw. Naruto does a back flip and lands behind Ries then starts untying Hinata. Ries disappears underneath the ground and pops up in front of Naruto. Hinata wants to scream "it's Ries," but she can't because Ries gagged her.

Naruto being Naruto doesn't know about Trey and Ries's special gifts. So Ries then head butts Naruto which sends him flying into the middle of the field where there is a large metal wall. Naruto slams into it and thinks 'Why the hell is there a metal wall in the middle of a field?'

Trey emerges from the wall.

"BOOMSHAKALAKALAKABOOM!" Trey yells and kicks Naruto into the ground. Ries then pulls Naruto deeper and repeatedly punches him then sends Naruto flying out of the grounds into yet another metal wall. The metal wall wraps around Naruto constricting his movement, all except his head.

"BOOMSHAKALAKALAKABOOM!" Trey and Ries yelled at Naruto. Naruto was getting pissed. 'HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!!!' he thought. **(weakling)**'Ha. Damn fox. You again…I thought you were gone…' (**I'm happily living inside your stomach as usual)** 'So? You gonna help?' **(i suppose)** Naruto and the Kyuubi conversed

At that second all the gifts the Kyuubi gave to Naruto came out and also the immense power with it. The metal burst and Trey faltered. Naruto now looked like he had when he faced Sasuke but with three more tails.

"You guys are going down" he said in that weird way of his when he is possessed. **'oh shit' 'no matter'** Naruto had them pined in three seconds.

"Shit" Trey said contemplating taking off his mask

* * *

"You are going to die here and now" Naruto said raising two of his chakra tails. Trey closed his eyes and went sort of into a dream like state. In the 'dream' he was in a damp room with thin bars all around. Slit like eyes peered down at him.

"Where am I?" Trey said

"In your mind" The eyes said back. The thing came forward revealing itself. It was a demonic bat. The bat was like every other bat except for some distinct differences like it was thirty thousand times bigger than your average bat. It had big ears and I mean BIG. Like you could get lost in them big. Oh yeah, its claws were over a foot long and very thick. "I'm Koumori. The demon in your mind that was transmitted to you when your parents did it with each other. YEAAHHH" Koumori said

"Swwweeeettt!!" Trey said very excited by this discovery. "So what do you want?"

"Not to die please and thank you. So I'm gonna take over for a while if you would be so kind"

"Sure go ahead just don't kill the woman tied to the stick or the guy with red chakra around him or my brother"

"Well then who am I aloud to kill?"

"Time. Once an hour has passed or you feel like coming back inside my head just let me take over again"

"I guess so. But only because you have the power to kill me"

"Thank you" Trey finished. Back outside of Trey's mind, black chakra surrounded Trey and freed him from Naruto's grasp. Koumori took aver and totally transformed Trey. Chakra wings emerged from Trey's back and Trey's physical appearance changed as well. His mask tore off but it looked nothing like Trey. Trey's nose was that of a vampire bat's and his ears were bigger and pointed. Trey's once golden yellow flat hair now was the darkest of black and spiked with one red stripe going down the side of his head and continuing down the rest of his body. His eyes were black with blood red pupils.

Koumori got into his fighting stance and waited.

* * *

Ries was still and trying to get to his brothers mind but found that he couldn't. Ries then entered his own mind to find a strange feeling he never noticed before.

A wolf like monster emerged from the darkness of Ries's mind. He said "I am Ookami the Wolf. Your inner demon. I shall help you in your time of no hope."

"Thanks I guess. But enjoy this time, this will not happen often." Ries said back to Ookami. Ookami leaped into Ries and immediately possessed him.

Ries emerged from his mind with only enough time to take a glimpse at his body. He had long robes that were black and his hands had turned into claw like things. Other features that he had were a black glowing light shining on his forehead blowing up his hair that was now very long and straight coming over his eyes. He could see even with his hair over his eyes, which was weird. The dark glow from his forehead had dimmed and turned light. It turned into the all seeing dark eye with the sharingan symbol on it. And finally the demon wolf had taken over.

The three demons stared at each other and then Naruto charged.

* * *

Me: MAJOR CLIFFHANGER MAN!!

Ries: YAYAYAYAYAYA baka\

Me: loser..Oh I know I said that chapter 12 would be the last but guess wht? I lied!! Ok now this is the last chapter…it will continue in the sequel to this sequel called The War Between Uzimaki's Army and Tsunade's Army


	14. Message

I am sorry to say but I am no longer motivated to write anymore…I apologize to all of you who enjoy my stories and to everyone who supported me throughout the entire trilogy.

I would like to thank a couple of readers and helpers for their wonderful help and encouragement:

SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER- Thanks for sticking with my stories from the very beginning. You were one of my very first and reliable readers ever. I really appreciated all of you reviews.

Ries- Thanks for helping me write the story. We shared many moments thinking of things to write about and finely had time to put them all together. I hope you continue to write 'cause you are an even better writer than me. I mean it baka.

Henquin- a.k.a. my girlfriend whose name I won't mention 'cause I don't have her permission to do so. She had a vague idea that she was in it, but I don't think she ever read any of my stories…o well

Zoe- she read and enjoyed (I think) my stories. She told me to continue my stories and whether she knows it or not she played a role in the story. she was Haruka.

Well people. What do you have to say for yourselves? Only 4 people out of many stuck with me and reviewed almost every chapter and gave me support when I needed it. Shame on all of you. just kidding.

I really loved what all of you guys did. Even those people who gave me horrible, mean, and confusing reviews I thank cause without them I think that no one would of given me support and I don't think I would have gone to the third story.

Anyways I guess this is goodbye…If anyone wants to use any part of my story with their own then just email me. I would be happy to just chat to anyone too. Ttyl friends!

Just a little side note: nothing anyone said made me stop. I stopped cause of the reasons listed above. Oh and all of me characters are based on real people I know. Except all the characters in the true Naruto stuff.


End file.
